shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reidai Kitetsu
|owner=Kitetsu, The Conquering Hermit |grade= |type=Possessed Sword |first=N/A }} The blade known as Reidai Kitetsu is the long forgotten thirteenth Saijo O Wazamono, and the last known sword crafted by the legendary swordsmith Kitetsu, who created the three cursed blades Shodai Kitetsu, Nidai Kitetsu and Sandai Kitetsu. It is also known as 'Kitetsu Zero' and, more often than not, 'The Lost Kitetsu'. The blade is said to be possessed by the fire-demon Xaphan. Presently, it is wielded by The Conquering Hermit. Appearance The Lost Kitetsu is a masterfully crafted, ancient and worn katana, appearing to have been severely scorched by fire. It's oval tsuba is bronze, and it's hilt-wrapping is a deep-purple colour. History Those close to Kitetsu wrote that in his final days the man spoke often of his three failures, and the regret he felt over all the death his cursed blades had caused. They say he made a plan to create one final blade, powerful enough to destroy the cursed three. He traveled the world collecting only the best quality materials and studying a way to break the curse. Although much of what happened next is unknown, it is written that Kitetsu returned to his forge and secluded himself in his forge for almost two years. Some say he didn't eat or sleep for the entire two years. They say that the people from the nearby town started making pilgrimages to the large doors of the forge and left food, spices, even gold and other tributes, to pay respect and pray that all would be well. Then it has been speculated that, through his studies, Kitetsu attempted to summon the power of an angel into the blade, as this was the only method he found to destroy his cursed blades. The townsfolk tell of a sound like a screeching bird, so piercing that it roused them from their beds, and they saw an unimaginably bright light coming from Kitetsu's compound. When Kitetsu emerged from his blackened and destroyed forge he was empty handed and weak, his skin was like ash, grey and almost transparent, the blood in his veins could be seen shining through. He was rambling, lamenting that he had failed again and had only unleashed an even more powerful curse unto the world. The forging and the ritual took it's toll, and Kitetsu died shortly after. It is believed that Kitetsu had accidentally summoned a fallen-angel, the great fire-demon Xaphan instead. One of Kitetsu's apprentices searched the wreckage and found the blade, masterfully crafted but scorched beyond repair. Never before had anyone seen a blade so beautiful, yet so tragic. It was named Reidai Kitetsu after it's creator. For years the blade was passed from hand to hand, spreading destruction like wild-fire wherever it went. No-one could master this possessed blade, it had a mind of it's own. First it would use it's so-called 'master' to wreak havoc upon the world, then it would completely destroy it's wielder, before moving on to the next damned soul. But then, it vanished, slipping into the realm of myth and legend, a story for fools who dreamt of power. Only recently has it re-surfaced in the hands of a man known as The Conquering Hermit, who seems to have mastered the blade's power, but at great cost to himself. Category:TheGRAINGERzone Category:Weapons Category:Swords